mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Spyro: The Night at Spooky Swamp (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Mario and Spyro: The Night at Spooky Swamp written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Nightmare Awaits". Plot (Back at Misty Bog, everything is cleaned out as new bridges and farms are bulit by Mario and the gang. Mario and his friends are back at the village area where Bubba and the dragons are being impressed by the new bridges.) *Bubba: Wow. Oh my. They're beautiful. *Zeke: Thank you very much. *Mario: You're all welcome. *Rosco: I hope no bad frog will come behind. *Spyro: We did the very best we can. *Bentley: Man, this place is hot for a yeti. Even when the hot weather is here to cool the cold creatures up. *Flame: I know. The sun is heating up the land. *Bubba: It's hot. Hot, hot, hot! That's what the sun looks like my friends. It's alway like that. All day, all summer. *Spyro: You know what it's like to stay in the sun. *Luigi: Now can you tell us about the magic powers to defeat Grendor? *Zeke: Yes. There is a secret place for all the magic potions. Come with us, we'll bring you some. *Luigi: Look like that we are going to be able to defeat Grendor for good. *Goombella: That's good news for us. *Sheila: We'll be rocking the world. *Sgt. James Byrd: I hope we get the potions on time. (At the potion temple) *Damon: Take a look at the potions we have. *Mario: Wow. *Sparx: Ooh, shiny. *Ember: The pink one is just like my color. *Damon: Take as many as you like. *Bubba: Remember, they are not toys and they are used when fighting in battle. *Spyro: What happen if you used them as spells like a Magic Crafter does? *Bubba: Forget about them. They can learn all the magic all day. Just take them as you like. *Spyro: Fine. You make me wonder. *Mario: *grab one of the potions* Ooh. *Sgt. James Byrd: You wouldn't take all of them, do you? *Mario: Uh? *Luigi: We're gonna take all of them with us. *Sgt. James Byrd: Ugh, fine. Do whatever you have to. *Goombella: I can't reach. I have no hands. Mind as well pick it up Sheila? *Sheila: Oh sure. I'll be helping along to carry. *carry the potions* *Damon: I'm going to miss these potions. *Zeke: At least we have to start making more of these. *Bubba: Don't worry, i still have the ingredients with me. *Rosco: One day, there will be more of these in the future. *Bentley: I guess we're good to go. *Agent 9: Man, we have a lot like crazy! *Sgt. James Byrd: I guess i can keep those with my rockets. *Ember: That's a lot. *Flame: Yeah. It's the best that we got so far. *Mario: Alright. Where are we heading? *Spyro: Do you know where Grendor could be? *Bubba: Uh? Maybe the Dream Weavers know. One of them is a genie dragon and you should head to the Haunted Towers for advice. *Spyro: Haunted Towers, got it. *Luigi: Don't tell me we're going to the Haunted Towers. I knew there would be ghosts and zombies inside! *Mario: Relax silly Luigi. There are no ghosts and zombies inside. *Spyro: Only the dead knights are inside. *Luigi: Ahhh! Knights! Oh wait, they are humans after all. *Spyro: Most of the humans were killed by gnorcs a lot of decades ago. But we gotta go. *Zeke: I'm going to find a new pool for me. *Sheila: Okay Spyro, we're good to go. *Spyro: Thanks again everyone and i hope we meet again soon. Teleport! *teleport his gang to the Haunted Towers* *Rosco: Ah, now i need a coffee break. (Back at the Dragon Kingdom, Moneybags is placing the gems in the gem pile) *Moneybags: Ho ho ho. Look like the gems are filled up with good and deals. This is going to hit the jackpot. *Tomas: Hey Moneybags, we need to talk. *Moneybags: Ah, Tomas, what can i do for you? *Tomas: You see the situation that is causing all over the Dragon Kingdom. *Moneybags: What happen? Did a rhynoc sneaked up to steal one of the eggs? *Nestor: No. It was a wizard rhynoc. *Moneybags: A wizard rhynoc? I knew it was a rhynoc stealing one of the eggs. *Ragnar: It's not one of the eggs. This rhynoc is causing tricks to us to make our nightmares come true. *Moneybags: What is going on today? Should i build a wall to stop the bad guys from coming in? *Red: Perhaps, we should find a way to leave this place by the time he comes back. *Tomas: We can't leave right now. We need to tell Spyro about this. *Moneybags: My dragon friends, go tell the Professor that the wizard rhynoc came today. You know that the Professor know everything about the wizard rhynoc. *Delbin: We want some feedback! *Zane: We don't want to here any of your questions. *Moneybags: Uh? I? *Astor: Tell us you stupid fat bear. *Moneybags: Okay! I know who the wizard rhynoc is. His name is Grendor. *Tomas: Grendor? *Ragnar: Grendor. He was a member of the Sorceress. We have to tell the Professor about this. *Baruti: I'll say we should warn the Professor about this. *Gavin: Right. We should be good on the go. So let's go everyone! *Tomas: Thank you for the advice Moneybags and we'll be back very soon. Take care of the people as well. *Moneybags: You got it. Now i need to work on making some lizard burgers. (At the Dream Weavers at Haunted Towers, Mario, Spyro and the gang arrives from teleporting) *Mario: Mama mia. *Spyro: Here we finally here at last. *Luigi: Ah, look at this place. Not spooky at all. *Mario: I told you this place is not that spooky as a mansion. *Luigi: It's good. *Sheila: Oh boy, you haven't gone inside yet. *Luigi: But we are just here already. *Sheila: The tower is the place. You shouldn't have gone inside silly. *Luigi: Darn it. *Kosoko: Oh hello there. Welcome to the Haunted Towers. I am Kosoko and allow you to enter inside for a great meeting. *Spyro: Oh hey Kosoko, long time no see. I just wanted to know where Grendor's location is. *Kosoko: Oh, one friend of mine know. Come inside. *Flame: I hope this guy isn't tricking us for nothing. (Inside of the Haunted Towers) *Kosoko: We must go left and go right to see where our people at. I know it's a big place, but it's a private building for us. *Goombella: Is it okay if i study and review this place on my guidebook? *Kosoko: Oh sure. Write whatever you have to. *Goombella: Okay, i'm pretty sure this place is quiet. (In the book room) *Copano: Oh hello guys, would you like some tea? *Mario: Uh, no thanks. *Spyro: I already ate breakfast and lunch. Man, i'm stuffed like a warthog. *Copano: If you change your mind, just grab some. I grab some of Gavin's coffee beans to set up the coffee for you guys. *Kosoko: Psst, guys. Lutalo should be in this area. Follow me. *Mario: Okay. *Sheila: I wonder what this Lutalo guy has in stock. *Copano: Hey, where are you going? Do you want some sugar cookies? My mommy made those for you guys. *Bentley: Just mind your own business and stop trying to be nosy. *Copano: Nosy? *pick his nose* Nope. Doesn't ring a bell. (At Lutalo's room) *Lutalo: Ah, the genie lamp will be placed safe and sound. I wonder what those bad guys like the Sorcerer are trying to do to destroy the universe? *Kosoko: Uh, Lutalo, you got some visitors. *Lutalo: Ah, one of them is Spyro. Nice to meet you again Spyro. *Spyro: Hello to you Lutalo. *Luigi: Whoa, is that a genie lamp? *Lutalo: Ah, don't touch it. It is not a toy to play with. *Goombella: Is someone inside of the lamp? *Lutalo: No. This lamp contains power and courage. Not even a real genie can give you three wishes. *Sheila: How many a hundred of wishes. *Lutalo: Only three! Three is good enough. *Flame: This guy sounds alot like Red. *Ember: Sure is. *Lutalo: From orbs to dark gems, what can i do for you. *Mario: Hey, do you know about this Grendor person and where is he located at? *Lutalo: Ah, Grendor. The worst rhynoc of all. Every Dream Weaver has the mind to watch over the whole world to see what lead danger behind like when the Sorceress banished all the dragons a thousand of years ago. Even my father was killed by the Sorceress. *Luigi: Where is he located at? *Lutalo: I must sense now. Give me a minute. *Sgt. James Byrd: *whisper to Sheila's ear* Do whatever you have to. *Sheila: I'm teaching this dragon lord a lesson. I'll be back. *Spyro: Are you sure you are going to take forever on sensing where he is? *Lutalo: No. I'm still sensing. *Spyro: Oh gosh. *Sparx: How many worlds are you going to sense? *Lutalo: I am not sensing the worlds. I am only sensing the Forgotten Realms. *Spyro: The Forgotten Realms. *Bentley: The Forgotten Realms? This is where me and my brother used to live. *Agent 9: I ate all the bananas back at my base for breakfast and i got fatter. I exercise for the whole month to get that fat out. *Flame: Fruit makes you fat? *Agent 9: Eh, it depends. But that's super crazy! *Lutalo: Almost there to the location. *Mario: Oh boy, we're getting close. *Spyro: Everything seem to be cleared out since the rhynocs ran off. *Sparx: Let's hope so. *Sheila: *dressed as a genie-like belly dancer* Or not. *Spyro: Huh? *Luigi: *whistle* Ooh wee, who is this belly dancer? Someone want to grab a hamburger off her bras. *Sheila: Ah, you want to defeat this Grendor person? All you gotta do is learn the basic of making him go to sleep together in arabian nights. *Lutalo: Huh? *Bentley: She has a pretty good accent. *Goombella: Judging by her looks, she's a kangaroo like Sheila. *Ember: Oh lord. *Sgt. James Byrd: I didn't know Haunted Towers has animals inside. *Sheila: Ooh. *show her rings to Sgt. James Byrd* You wouldn't expect to see a animal like this. *Sgt. James Byrd: Oh my, they're shiny like icebergs. *Kosoko: Uh, okay? What does this have to do with this Grendor situation? *Sheila: If you want to defeat Grendor, you must tell us the location of his arrival. *Lutalo: I got it. Spooky Swamp. *Spyro: Spooky Swamp? *Luigi: Oh no, not another spooky place! *Sheila: Ugh, the whiny brats never learn how to behave like gnorcs. *Sparx: That place is the scariest of all. I remember being zapped by the water and it was really hot. *Lutalo: Spooky Swamp is the place where Grendor is. *Goombella: Cool. Now let's go and stop Grendor from taking over the world from twists. *Luigi: But wait a minute, where is Sheila? Is she at the bathroom or something? *Sheila: Ah, i didn't know you are a plumber, and your twin brother. *Mario: Hey. *Luigi: Mama mia, por favor. What can i do for you? *Sheila: Shhhh, is that a baby rotten mashed potato wandering over you? *Goombella: Hey, i know it's you Sheila. *Sheila: I don't know who is this Sheila person is. *Sgt. James Byrd: *giggle* *Agent 9: What are you laughing for? *Sgt. James Byrd: You're so sarcastic. *Agent 9: Barnacles! *Flame: I wish i was at a temple already with the belly dancers. *Luigi: So, what do you want to do? Kick Grendor's butt and save the world for us? *Sheila: Oh yes, i agree to that. And together, i will make your wish come true to fall in love with a princess. *Luigi: *touch a burger on Sheila's bra* Ooh, i didn't know you have hamburgers sticking to your bra. *Sheila: *tap Luigi's hand* Don't touch my boobies! How dare you? *Luigi: Uh, you have a bra and these hamburgers are sticking to your bra. *Sheila: You're going to make me kick you out. You don't wanna see me kick you like, do you? *Luigi: Uh, Mario. I think i have a romantic problem here. *Mario: Just step away and don't fall in love. *Luigi: Princess Daisy is going to kill me for this. *Copano: *smell something* What that smell? Ah, hamburgers. *walk to the room* *Lutalo: Will you quit interrupting the people and leave this place already? *Sheila: Is it me, or you're trying to tell a fairy tale character to leave. *Lutalo: What worlds does the fairy tales have? Trees, flying ships, mushrooms, ogres, orcs, and alot in the world. *Sheila: But we have fairies, duh. *Lutalo: Ugh, fairies. I knew these little people with wings would zap me on my nose. *Copano: Excuse me, coming through. *Bentley: What the? You're minding our own business? *Copano: No, but i- *pop eyes from Sheila* Oh my goodness! Who is this belly dancer? *Sheila: *turn to Copano* Hello? You have a problem on seeing a lady, fatty? *Copano: Is that a hamburger on your bras? *take a hamburger off of Sheila's bra* Hamburgers! *eat a hamburger* Ah, yummy yummy fresh sandwich of meat. *Sheila: Oh no! My hoo hoos! *Bentley: Oh iceberg. *Sgt. James Byrd: I knew it was Sheila the whole time. *Agent 9: Well great James! Now you spoiled the scene for everyone. *Sgt. James Byrd: And thus the people leave the theater for being spoiled. The end. *Sheila: Hey, you want some of this? *take a hamburger off her bra and throw it to Copano* Eat that fat boy! *Copano: The kangaroo loves me. *Kosoko: Guys, guys. I can't take it. I really can't take it no more. *Lutalo: Get out! *Copano: Fine. i gotta make some cupcakes! *run to the kitchen* *Spyro: You are Sheila?! *Sheila: Yes. *take her face veil off* You got a problem with that lizard man? *Spyro: I'm a dragon and you know who i am. *Sheila: Ah Spyro, i know who you are. *Sparx: Oh my, the hearts are in my eyes. *Blink: Oh god, these cartoony moments are coming in reality. *Goombella: Can you say the location again? *Lutalo: Spooky Swamp! Now get out of here and don't come back goofing off with some randomness. *Luigi: *kiss Sheila's hand* Okay, now we can go. *Mario: Spyro, teleport. *Spyro: See ya later. Boom. *warp his friends to Spooky Swamp* *Lutalo: This is the worst day ever. *Kosoko: *laughing* My hoo hoos, that is the most hilarious moment i've ever seen. *Lutalo: That kangaroo friend of theirs was in drag. Isn't she a tomboy or something? *Kosoko: Uhhh? (Back at Spooky Swamp, the fireflies are running from the firefly beast) *Grendor: Go go go. Scare them off and make them fall to the water! *Firefly Beast: I EAT PEOPLE! (In a quiet room, Sleepyhead is trying to sleep as a disturbance is making him wake up from the fireflies running from the firefly beast) *Sleepyhead: Will you keep it down? All of you! Grrraaaaa! I'm teaching them a lesson. *open the door to see the firefly neighbors running* Keep it down. Quiet! *Firefly Beast: Ah, rhynoc. *Sleepyhead: *throw a torch at the firefly beast* Huh? *Firefly Beast: *the torch pass by the beast* Ha ha ha. *Sleepyhead: What the? Is that a illusion? *Grendor: Well, that's enough for today. *remove the illusion* *Homer: You! Get out of here! *Grendor: Silence! There shouldn't be any enough fools to come enough. *Sleepyhead: Hey wizard, go away! *Grendor: If it isn't the sleeping head, i will make you sleep like a baby! *slam the ground* *Sleepyhead: Ouch. Stupid. *Grendor: Okay, give it all you got. Where is Spyro? *Sleepyhead: Spyro? Are you Grendor? *Grendor: Yes. Well hello old friend. Long time no see. Since the Sorceress is dead, i am willing to take over the whole world myself. *Sleepyhead: I am planning to take over the world too as well. *Grendor: There shouldn't be any emotional moments coming in my face. Look like we're going to team up and rule the swamp for good. *Sleepyhead: No gnorcs and nothing to name at all. *Grendor: Correct. Now we team up and stop the dragon for you. *Homer: Hey, you can't do that. That's rude of you. That sleeping rhynoc is the worst neighbor we ever had since 2000. *Grendor: Quiet! You're all going to work with me and that's final! *Homer: *gulp* Okay. *Firefly Bubba: I want my baby momma. *Grendor: Good. Now make some statues! We're going to need a lot of work to make some magic in order to stop Spyro. This is why i want the dragon dead from Ripto. (Far away in the forest of Spooky Swamp, the gang finally arrives from teleporting) *Mario: Wow. *Luigi: Eek! Even scarier than you predicted. *Mario: I thought it was scary. *Spyro: It's the spookiest of all. I knew we would be going there for fun. But nope. *Bentley: Man, the sky looks bad. *Sgt. James Byrd: 75% of rain, it wouldn't affect us. *Agent 9: Oh lord, i hate storms and hurricanes. *Blink: Me too. We can't help it, right? *Agent 9: *faceplam* Jesus Christ. *Bentley: So, what is this place all about? *Spyro: Ooh, you wouldn't believe me. It's all scary out there with a lot of frogs and crocs around. *Sparx: We better keep on the lookout for bad animals. *Sheila: Jeez, i'm still wearing this dress? Can you change it where i used to look? *Mario: Oh sure. *transform to a wizard* Not a problem. *change Sheila into a princess* *Sheila: What? I am wearing a dress. *Luigi: That's Princess Peach's dress, change it back Mario. *Mario: Oh brother. *change Sheila to her normal clothes* *Sheila: Perfect. *Sgt. James Byrd: Thank god. *Sheila: We should take this way and no creature should come at this point. *Mario: Yeah. Let's go. *Luigi: I have a bad feeling about this. It's suppose to be a scary swamp. *Spyro: Come on, it's not that scary. *Luigi: Oh it's sure is. I know crocodiles and monsters should be coming by now. (At the swamp area) *Sheila: Wow, this place hasn't changed at all. *Mario: Oh goodness, so this is a spooky swamp, right? *Spyro: Yes. This is the swamp Lutalo has been talking about. *Sgt. James Byrd: Be careful. Don't fall into the water. *Goombella: Got it. *Ember: I hope we survive this. *Sgt. James Byrd: Come along people. Don't be shy to stand here. *Mario: Let's go. *Luigi: Okay. *Agent 9: If i see a scary croc on the way, i'll show it with my blaster. (In the path of the swamp) *Luigi: Mario, this place is getting worse. *Mario: What about it? *Luigi: It's really really scary and i don't wanna talk about it. *Mario: But i thought you were afraid of ghosts and zombies. *Luigi: Now it's starting to get foggy. *Spyro: Man, we can't see a thing. To the jungle area. (At the jungle area of Spooky Swamp) *Sheila: Not bad. *Bentley: It look fresh. *Sgt. James Byrd: Now we can see. *Mario: Ah. *Goombella: It's quiet out here. Let's go take a look at the jungle section. *Luigi: Not a problem. (At the lake area) *Mario: Whoa, is that a lake? *Spyro: Yes and the boat is even bigger. *Mario: Mind as well get on? *Spyro: Yeah. We'll fit. Everyone let's hop on. *Luigi: Wow. *Sheila: It does fit on me. *Bentley: This big is big. *Agent 9: It look abandon, is it? *Blink: Yes. No one seem to use it anymore. *Goombella: We're all good. Are we able to get a hold of ourselves? *Mario: Mama mia, i don't know how to move this thing. *Sparx: How does it work? *Spyro: Whoa, check inside of the boat. It has a machine which it allow you to move the ship. See? *Agent 9: You didn't know that. *Flame: That's alot of bonkers. *Ember: It's in valuable touch. Press the buttons and see. *Mario: I'll try. *move the boat* Whoa. *Luigi: It's working. *Mario: Mama mia. *Goombella: Turn left and right. *Mario: *turn left and right of the boat* I did it. *Spyro: Way a go. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario and Spyro: The Night at Spooky Swamp (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff